1. Field
The present disclosure relates to the field of information technologies, and in particular to an apparatus and method for counting moving objects.
2. Description of the Related Art
As the complication of the urban transportation states, surveillance and control of the transportation states are increasingly popular, and counting of such moving objects as running cars and pedestrians is one of common functions of the video surveillance. A method for tracking a moving object is important to the counting of the moving objects.
In an existing method for counting moving objects, which part of an image belongs to a moving object is usually determined by using a Gaussian foreground detecting algorithm, and the moving object is tracked by using a targets overlap or particle tracking method.
It should be noted that the above description of the background is merely provided for clear and complete explanation of the present disclosure and for easy understanding by those skilled in the art. And it should not be understood that the above technical solution is known to those skilled in the art as it is described in the background of the present disclosure.